Civilization V
Sid Meier's Civilization V is a turn-based strategy game announced for release on September 21, 2010 (the official trailer says "In Fall"). Announcements 2K Games announced on February 18th 2010 that the critically acclaimed Civilization series will receive its newest addition come Fall of 2010. Firaxis creative director, Sid Meier, said "Each new version of Civilization presents exciting challenges for our team. Thankfully, ideas on how to bring new and fun experiences to Civ players never seem to stop flowing. From fully animated leaders and realistic landscapes, new combat tactics, expanded diplomacy and shared mods, we’re excited for players to see the new vision our team at Firaxis has brought to the series." This comes in addition to the Social Gaming release, Civilization Network. Official website says: *June 11, 2010 *Civ V Release Date *Civilization® V available September 21, 2010 in North America and internationally on September 24. Features Here are some features: *The squares on the map will be replaced by hexagons *There will be City states, cities which work as a Civ and will give you bonuses if you are friendly with them (e.g. Singapore, Venice, Florence) *Espionage and religion will be removed *Diplomacy will become very important *The terrain will have a greater influence on the outcome of battles than in previous games. *Only one unit will be able to occupy each hexagonal tile. *There will be 18 civilizations, probably each one with only one leader *Each leader will have an unique trait and personality Civilizations and leaders There will be eighteen civilizations available from the start and Civilization V will also be the first incarnation of the series where the leaders speak their native language. The 18 civilizations: There were four possible candidates for the final two spots: The Inca (mentioned in the Swedish PC Gamer through the use of the Quechua Language) Siam Empire(mentioned in Giochi per il mio Computer through the use of their apparent unique unit, Siam Elephant). Persian Empire (mentioned in Giochi per il mio Computer through the use of their apparent unique unit, Immortals). Viking Empire (we can see viking ships in the trailer of the game) Units In civilization V, you can have only one unit of each type (Military/Air/Economic)per hex. This includes cities. Units move 2 Hexes (calvalry units move 4) during combat as a base and are no longer destroyed if they lose a battle. You will be able to swap a unit out with one next to it during battle. Units will take longer to produce than in previous civilizations and as well as this they will eventually come to have upkeep costs associated with them potentially reducing the number of units you can maintain at one time. There are no longer Troop Transports instead, units instantly transform into makeshift floating transports. Unit Types: Archers; Warriors/Mace-men; Spear-men; Catapults; Jaguar Warriors; Settlers; Galleys; Great People City states One new concept in the game is the city state - small cities/civs that don't want to win the game and never grow. They provide economic and diplomatic bonuses if you are a friend of them. If you are hostile toward a city state, other civilizations (friend of the city states) will become hostile towards you. Confirmed city states: Singapore; Rio de Janeiro; Budapest; Florence; Venice; Sidon. Terrains Plain terrains: Grassland, Marsh, Plains and Desert. Cold terrains: Snow and Tundra High terrains: Mountains(units can not pass through mountains) and hills (hills provide more defence and a better range for ranged based units) Water terrains: Coast, Ocean, Lakes and Rivers (Rivers affect those attacking across it) Forest/Jungles: There are going to be several types of Forest/Jungles representing the four major land masses of Europe, Asia, Africa & America. Wounded units can hide and recover in trees/forests. Resources There are three types of resources: Strategic resources, Luxury resources and "normal" resources. If you have more than 1 luxury resource, you can trade the excess. You just need one. However, the same does not hold true for strategic resources. A single vein of iron, for example, only lets you have 5 units based on iron. So you will need more than one vein of strategic resources. Improvements & Buildings Map Improvements: Farms (can now be built on hills); Pastures; Roads; Camps; Forts; City ruins; City Buildings: City Walls - Gives Defense bonus as well as allowing a ranged attack Wonders: Hagia Sofia; The Pyramids and/or The Sphinx of Giza; Hanging Gardens; The Oracle; Shakespeare's Amphitheater (not known yet if this has been upgraded to a full wonder or is still a national wonder); The Colossus Technologies Here are the confirmed technologies in civilization V: Research pacts: With a gold down-payment two civilizations can create a joint research project that gives the players a 15% bonus to research output. Images You can see a lot of civilization V images on http://ve3d.ign.com/images/game/62125/PC/Sid-Meiers-Civilization-V External links *Official website Category:Civilization V